Que se hace cuando tu vida pierde sentido?
by Loriloqui
Summary: Todo sin sentido.. todo acabado.. que hacer?


Que se hace cuando tu vida pierde sentido?

Siento los rasgunos en mi joven piel, los rasgunos del dolor que causa perder a la persona que más quieres, perder la unica esperanza que te quedaba para seguir adelante, perder tu apoyo más grande. Sientes como el alma se desgarra y tu piel se reciente, las lagrimas se vuelven infalibles en aquel momento, brotan como rio sin control. Tu vida se vuelve vacia y sin sentido y no sabes a donde correr porque a los unicos brazos donde siempre buscaste apoyo ya no pueden dar carino y comprencion, todo se vuelve negro y sin vida.

Pero tu sigues alli perdido en el espacio, tu y tu dolor, la soledad te embarga y el corazon teme, aunque allan personas alrededor tuyo no las sientes, porque aquella persona no esta contigo, se ah ido y no volvera jamas, tus ojos se tinen de rojo de tanto llorar tu corazon de negro de tanto dolor y tu alma se deshase con el tiempo, sin amor no hay esperanzas.

Nunca esperaste que eso pasara, pensabas que serias feliz por el resto de tu vida, pero no fue asi, la amarga muerte toca a tu puerta y le abrio la persona equivocada o tal ves la correcta, pero le dio paso y ella cruelmente le respondio, el dolor embarga tu alma, tu vida se oscurece y tus ojos desean cerrarse para siempre pues ya no pueden apreciar la belleza del mundo que te rodea.

Los momentos felices cruzan por tu mente formando una pelicula y por cada uno derramas una lagrima mas, un supiro y una sonrisa. No puedes creer como una tan linda y prometedora historia como la tuya pudiera acabar de esa forma, pides a la muerte que te lleve junto a el, pero ella no responde. Mas lagrimas surcan tu delicada cara, perfil hermoso que tenias sé ha convertido en una completa muestra de dolor.

Dices a todos estar bien, pero mientes. En las noches te refugias en tu habitacion, lloras sin sesar, las noches te parecen horribles y los dias aun peor, nada tiene color, el sol no brilla, las flores son blancas y negras, no dan su aroma, el cielo es gris, tu vida perdio su brillo, porque el amor ya no esta cerca de ti. La soledad se apodera de tus noches, de tus dias y de todo lo que conforma tu vida.

Los recuerdos solo logran mantenerte una milesima de segundo sonriendo, luego mas lagrimas consiguen salir de tus ojos miel, hace mucho que olvidaste lo que es reir, hace mucho que no sabes lo que es amar. Hace mucho que lo perdiste.

Siempre andas como fantasma, siempre sin vida. Para que nos trajeron aquí si nadie nos ensena como caer y como levantarnos, nadie nos ensena a vivir si no las mismos golpes y bajas, prefieres no haber llegado aquí. No te interesa seguir viva se muestra todos los dias en tu cara, te levantas y tratas de ocultar las lagrimas que derramaste la noche anterior, pero no puedes, tantas lagrimas has derramado desde que no esta a tu lado que ya es dificil ocultar el rastro de ellas.

Tus amigos intentaron ayudarte, te hablaban, te buscaban, pero tu decias que estabas bien que solo necesitabas tiempo, solo tiempo, hace mucho que no hablas con ellos, no quieres ver a nadie, pues todo te recuerda a el y temes volver a caer en depresion, lograste salir de una, pero crees que si vuelves a entrar no tendras las fuerzas suficientes para lograr salir de ella.

Caminas cansinamente hacia tu trabajo, siempre sigues una rutina, sin alegria, sin animo, siempre como robot, tu vida ya no vale nada dices, no quieres sentir nada mas porque dices que no puedes. Si tan solo intentaras sonreir, buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas y situaciones, pero no, tu mirada esta oscura y cegada por las lagrimas como para gastar tu tiempo en buscar el lado positivo siempre dices.

Recuerdas como si hubiera sido ayer él ultimo momento en que lo viste sonreir, fue en aquella cena de navidad, donde té pidio matrimonio, estaba radiante, sus ojos mostraban infinita felicidad, te abrazaba y decia palabras hermosas en tu oido. Tu sonreias junto con él y deseabas que eso nunca acabara y que jamas te lo quitaran de tu lado pues no lo soportarias, bailaron, rieron. Cuando la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, el te llamo y te llevo a un lugar que jamas olvidarias, un hermoso parque, donde se encontraba una fuente, el agua era completamente cristalina y reflejaba el cielo estrellado, era hermoso. Recuerdas que él estaba muy nervioso, sus manos sudaban y no podia articular palabra, empezaste a preocuparte y por inersia lo abrazaste para darle apoyo. Su aroma te embriago y te setias en las nubes abrazada a el. Su vos sonaba grave, recuerdas que te dijo "Te amo mas que a mi vida... por ello me gustaria que te quedaras conmigo para siempre" decia mientras te acercaba mas a el y sus brazon te rodeaban con fuerza pero a la ves delicados "Me gustaria que compartieras tu vida con la mia y que te casaras conmigo" lagrimas de felicidad brotaron de tus ojos, no podrias creer aquello, era imposible. Sin pensarlo dos veces dijiste que si, pero las consecuencias serian devastadoras.

Tiempo despues te enteraste de que tenia que ir a una mision, debia ir a cumplir con su deber el cual era muy arriesgado, tu sabias que asi era tu vida y asi decidiste aceptar su compania, no tienes la culpa de lo que le alla pasado, pero asi debia ser, porque el decidio ser asi, sabiendo las consecuencias que eso traeria.

Meses de inquietud y desesperacion, sin una sola noticia del, hasta que un dia te llego una carta diciendo que se encontraba bien, pero que por ahora no podia regresar ya que le faltaba mucho por hacer alla. Deseabas que terminara pronto, querias tenerlo alli contigo, poder formar una familia pronto con el y vivir como dos personas felices, pero que equivocda estabas al pensar que aquello ser haria realidad, nunca esperaste que el desapareciera asi de tu vida.

Paso un ano completo, tus suenos eran cada vez mas apagados por la desesperacion y la angustia, casi no dormias en las noches y tus amigos lo notaban, intentaban ayudarte, pero era envano, el no estaba alli para calmarte, estaba en cualquier otro lugar el cual tu no conocias y no podrias ir. Su aroma te hacia falta, su calor, su vos y su sonrisa la necesitabas en aquel instante.

Ninguna noticia llegaba a ti de el, nada ni una carta, un mensaje por alguien, tenias miedo y llegaste a pensar lo peor, pero que seria cierto mas tarde, mas tarde no tendrias nada por el que sonreir.

Recordabas el dia del adios, el dia en que te dijo que tenia que viajar eh ir a su mision, veias tristeza en él, pero no esperanza y eso te asusto, el siempre habia sido un hombre de esperanza, por eso lo amabas y lo amas... porque sigue vivo en tu mente, tus recuerdos. Recuerdas verlo partir en el tren, diciendote adios con la mano y lograste ver una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, tu tambien llorabas, no querias perderlo.

Pero asi es la vida y en el momento en que menos nos lo esperamos nos quitan lo que mas amamos, la muerte es cruel y la vida tambien, si no sabemos enfrentarlos caemos y no podremos levantarnos, las lagrimas no solucionan nada y el deseo a morir tampoco, porque estariamos siendo cobardes y dando espacio a que nuestras fuerzas flaqueen y caemos mas bajo todavia.

Por fin un dia, 14 meses despues viste que el mismo auto en que lo habia llebado la otra ves hasta la estacion de tren regresaba saliste corriendo olvidando todo lo que estabas haciendo en aquel momento. Tu alma saltaba de emocion e inquietud, no sabias con que té hibas a encontrar cuando llegaras alli. Cuando te acercaste a donde estaba quien manejaba sospechaste que algo andaba mal, su cara no demostraba por nada del mundo que traia buenas noticias y eso te asustaba.

En ese mismo momento te dieron la fatidica noticia, de que el habia dejado este mundo y que jamas regresaria, nunca mas volverias a ver una sonrisa del, nunca mas escucharias su vos y sentirias su aroma embriagarte, no tendrias la familia que tanto sonaste.

El mundo se te vino ensima y no supiste como sostenerte, pasate largos meses encerrada en ti misma, sucumbiste al suicidio varias veces, pero en todas ellas te arrepentiste, nunca tuviste el valor de dar él ultimo paso, ya que el final siempre pensabas que lo estabas traicionando, el que habria dado su vida por que estuvieras viva, ahora tu intentabas quitartela, dejaste de creer que esa solucion era buena y decidiste seguir con tu vida. Aunque fuera un martirio seguirias con ella porque a el le hubiera gustado que no desearas la muerte.

Ahora piensas, que tal ves si enfrentaras las cosas con una sonrisa y pensaras en lo positivo de todo tu vida seria diferente, tendrias que aceptar la ayuda de las personas que te aman, tu familia y de tus amigos. Encontrarias el amor de nuevo, pero jamas lo olvidarias a el, siempre estaria en tu alma y corazon, porque el fue el primero ensenarte lo que es amar y lo que es sufrir, lo que es reir y lo que es llorar.

Porque cuando pierdes a alguien y tu vida no tiene sentido, lo unico que queda es levantarse y volver a empezar, las heridas sicratrizaran con el tiempo y la ayuda de los demas, pero tu debes reunir fuerzas y empezar de nuevo. Ese es el secreto da la vida, caer, aprender y levantarse.

¿Que tal les pareció este fic? Espero que les haya gustado, lo escribir en tan solo 1 hora, me levante como a las 5 a.m. y me dieron ganas de escribir y esto fue lo que salio, es bastante triste. Yo debería especificar que la pareja que aquí interactuá es Hermione/Ron, creo que es lo que más se apega a este fic, me ah encantado escribirlo, es que me gusta mucho el estilo asi triste, no sé porque , pero igual lo que si me interesa saber es si les gusto. Ahora bien... este fic va dedicado a alguien que es tambien amante de los fics asi, y esa es Jenchan (Jessica ... ) una gran escritora de fics tambien y una chica súper cool , espero que ella le guste mucho este y que por favor siga actualizando su fic mas seguido que me ah gustado muchísimo.

Ve a mi blog


End file.
